


Dumbass, But I Still Love You

by NiaChase



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Can't cook, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dummy - Freeform, Fire, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: A proposal gone wrong when the fire trucks arrived. And all Jayden tried to do was cook.





	Dumbass, But I Still Love You

Jayden and Kash stood outside their home as the firemen tried to put out the fire. It was supposed to be a calm, romantic evening in Jayden's book, but now he was kicked out of the kitchen for eternity because this was his fault. Why? Because he failed to boil water with proper ingredients.

Yeah, even in his head, he felt like a dummy. He didn't mean to do this. It was an accident. Kash looked at his boyfriend with his hands on his hips, his red hair about bright as the fire. A fireman actually thought so and dump water on Kash so he was freezing a bit too. "You had one job. How did this happen from boiling water?" He asked.

Jayden blushed. "I put all the ingredients in, but I knocked down the peanut oil on the stove." He said slowly. "Alright, it doesn't explain why the house on fire when all you had to do was throw flour on it," Kash said. 

Jayden was shocked. "That's all you had to do?" He asked. It was this moment Kash realized Jayden wasn't allowed in the kitchen anymore. "What did you do?" Kash asked. Jayden scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile.

"I use the water in the pot and threw it on the fire." He said. Kash pinched his nose. "Dumbass, that spread the fire because of the oil. Oil doesn't mix well with water! Everyone knows this!" Kash said, not quite yelling but his voice in a higher pitch than normal.

"I didn't know! I tried using a towel to get rid of it, but the towel caught on fire and it scared me so I threw it. Then I ran around the house calling 911. Then the fire got bigger and I ran out." Jayden said.

Kash knows the last part. He pulled up to the side of the road while Jayden was screaming bloody murder like the house was going to blow up. "You are one half of a whole idiot," Kash told him.

Jayden couldn't really fight that considering the situation. "But I did save something though," Jayden said while pulling out the ring. He got on one knee. "I know all this seems bad and I'm the worse cook ever, but I would hope you would still take me as your husband. Will you marry me, Kash?" Jayden asked with a blush.

Kash chuckled. While they might have to remodel their house thanks to this fire, his love for Jayden burn brighter. "I love you, you idiot," Kash said as he nodded, Jayden laughing as well.

He slipped the finger on Kash and hugged him when he got up. The fire was dying down as the firefighters worked. Jayden turned his attention to them. "Hey, guys! He said YES!!!" Jayden yelled at them, extremely happy.

They cheered for them, some even clapped. Kash hid his face onto Jayden's chest, but his smile was so big. "I love you," Kash said. "I love you more," Jayden said before kissing his now fiance.


End file.
